Carousel
by M. Hikaru
Summary: Grell paused in the middle of beheading his own zombie to swoon, "O Will, my Prince Charming! You've come to save me!" Around them, the carousel whirled onwards. Its cheerful music box tune was occasionally interrupted by the moans of the undead.


**Carousel**

WARNING: Established relationship, Gore. =D

* * *

By the time William T. Spears arrived at the carousel, there were already a small massacre of bodies piled haphazardly on the fairgrounds. Upon closer investigation however, the shinigami had to revise his observation that there were bodies – body parts, yes – but no longer _bodies_.

"Willums!" came the unrepentant, gleeful voice followed by a resounding _thwack. _

William flinched and fought the urge to stab something other than the putrid corpse lurching towards him. The zombie's head gave a satisfying _crunch_ as William's deathscythe cut through decaying flesh and bone -– its head bouncing and skidding in an arc of fraying tendon and cinematic record.

Grell Sutcliff paused in the middle of beheading his own zombie to swoon, "O Will, my Prince Charming! You've come to save me!" The dented metal horse he was on screeched in protest as the shinigami leaned this way and that, trying to get William's attention. Around them, the carousel whirled onwards. Its cheerful music box tune was occasionally interrupted by the moans of the undead.

The redhead jumped onto the next horse and delivered a swift kick to the persistent thing trying to grab his ankles. He heard rather than saw the gooey _squelch _of the zombie's eye popping under his boots and winced. How disgusting –- and on his favorite pair of heels! Grell gave dramatic sigh before lifting the metal pipe in his hand and beating the zombie's face into red and gray mush.

Alas! It was really quite unfortunate that Grell could not be reunited with his lovely charming super ultra custom deathscythe (of DEATH). Both pairs of his safety scissors were long gone some twenty zombies ago: one of them had disappeared into some bowels, and the other had been lost in an especially gooey brain. Instead, the redhead had found a solid length of metal piping and while it wasn't as elegant as Grell would have liked, it proved useful enough.

He compromised by making sure his pinky was elegantly raised with every swing.

As Grell smashed into brittle collarbone, he caught sight of his superior. Oh, his Prince Charming was a sight to behold – meticulously cutting through his own horde of zombies on his noble, white steed! (Nevermind the fact that the horse William was on was so splattered with gore, it was more red than white. Trifling details!)

Grell pirouetted his way across a myriad of lions and ostriches and zebras over to his true love. He made it halfway before a particularly decomposed old maid stepped in front of him. The nerve! And she was so _ugly_! Grell found he had to beat her into little bits before he was satisfied enough to move onto another.

When he finally made his way over to Will, the zombie horde had dwindled into an unfortunate zombie trio.

William, the efficient darling he was, made quick work of them. Grell made sure to take advantage of the situation and launch himself into his Prince's arms immediately afterwards. Propriety was overrated anyway. Like any smart princess, Grell knew that he had to grasp every opportunity to thank his brave hero!

And grasp it he did - much like the way he grasped William's face, sealing their mouths together in a toe-curling kiss.

"We're still working," William managed some moments later, when Grell was distracted by buttons to pause.

"But it was such a long day…" Grell crooned against his superior's neck and found enough of an opening to scrape his nails against William's abdomen. He was just about to drop to his knees when a muffled, yet distinct "_Help!_" interrupted the tinkering carousel music.

William froze, "Did you-?"

"No! No, no, just some more of the undead, Will! Pay no mind!" Grell scrabbled futilely against his superior's sleeve, even as William pulled away and smoothed his clothes back into pristine lines.

It only took him a few long strides to reach the House of Mirrors. Grell stumbled after him and arrived just in time to hear another, much clearer "_Help! Someone help!_"

With a sharp twist, William's deathscythe cleaved through the lock and the doors flew open to reveal a dozen half-naked, bound (and mostly gagged) handsome young men – all of whom were looking at Grell with wide, fearful eyes.

"What. Is. _This_."

Even without seeing William's face, Grell could see anger from every tense line on his back. He took a slow step back.

"W-well, you see! The occultists were going to make them into zombies! And I thought what a shame—err, shock! And I saved them…" Grell's voice wavered.

He was just about to run for it when the world turned black.

* * *

Grell laid his head against the cool metal of desk and massaged his swollen temple gingerly. His Willums was such a sadist sometimes – and while that was part of his charm, Grell wished that he wouldn't hit him in the face. The office's fluorescent lights just made his bruising complexion look _awful!_

The redhead gave the appropriately anguished sigh of a forlorn princess, torn from the arms of his love by dastardly events.

The small mountain of paperwork in front of him was a mute audience to his performance.

Grell idly fidgeted with his two little pairs of safety scissors. William had forced him to find both and now they were duller than ever. With another long sigh, Grell picked one up and started cutting a chain of hearts in the paperwork.

Halfway through, the scissors caught and refused to budge.


End file.
